I Wish
by Jewel2013
Summary: ChouChou Akimichi sits down and talks about her wishes in life.


I wish that people didn't take my confidence as arrogant *munches on potato chips*. I mean I was just raised to tell the truth and if anyone doesn't like that then they shouldn't ask for my opinion. I was raised to respect adults but I should never be disrespected by anyone for any reason and I wish that the people around me would understand that. But while I am talking about this, I would like to know why my confidence is such a problem for everyone? I mean I know that I'm fat and I also know that I am black, I mean *opens another bag of chips* but why does that have to be a bad thing? Just because I'm kissed by the sun and you are paler than a corpse doesn't make it a bad thing. Perhaps it's because they are jealous of my flawless, chocolate covered skin and the other ten people living in this village as that look like me as well. What can I say? Melanin's poppin, complements to the illustrious Hidden Cloud Village. I wish people would stop saying that I am an attention seeker because that is a complete lie. I mean I am a pretty girl *opens another bag of potato chips* not to mention the fact that my father is clan leader to **the** most senior clan in our village after the Uchiha clan (rest in peace). Plus what I said earlier about being only one of ten black people in the village with me being the youngest and only mixed one, I am bound to get a lot of attention! So don't hate the player, hate the game!

I wish that people would get a grip about the whole "dad" thing that happened when I went on that one mission with Sarada and Lord Seventh. I didn't want to make a big scene about it because people had already made up their minds about me. But let me sit down and give you this **TEA!** Alright, there were two things that made me come to this conclusion. First things first, obviously my appearance. I have my father's hair color…that's all folks, and I have my mother's eye color, tell it like it is personality, similar skin complexion and if I didn't love to eat so much; her body shape. That could just be a coincidence right? I mean Boruto, Shikadai and Sarada all look just like their fathers' so I let that go.

Second, my mother was talking on the phone with my auntie's long distance in the cloud and I overheard their conversation; it went a little something like this. "Look K, I know that it's been some years now but don't you hate the fact that you can't do whatever you want anymore? Cause girl, there are some fine men over this way I'm telling you!" Here go my mom, "Look girl, don't tell anyone but I still be living my life if you know what I'm saying cause these nights he's working overtime is getting to be too much. I got needs and I'm getting lonely! You know what I'm saying". Now when you are black, one of the key things you learn even before you learn how to walk is, " **stay out of grown folks business** "! My mom added something to that, " **Especially when I'm on the phone with your aunties and them. These collect calls cost money and I don't need you to be asking me a whole bunch of questions while I'm on this phone!"**

Needless to say I didn't ask her anything.

So those were enough reasons for me to suspect that my father wasn't my father. You might believe me now, you might not but I really don't care. I told you my side of the story and you can do what you will with it. Last thing, I wish people would stop assuming that I am completely stupid because I'm not. I admit I'm not the smartest one in the bunch, but I'm not stupid. When I was very young, I fell ill with a terrible fever and because my father could not get the medicine for me in time, it caused permanent brain damage. Now I'm living and I am not so impaired that I can't function as a person and a ninja, but it does come with drawbacks. I don't think I'm going to go all the way into that because I don't need to hear people saying that I am making a bunch of excuses; but I thought that this was worth mentioning.

Well, it's time for my massage at the hot springs so if this gets enough reviews; I will talk more about yours truly! Until then…

Peace!

ChouChou Akimichi


End file.
